I'm A Fake
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: Kurt is ready to admit to himself that he isn't a normal boy, but who does he tell first? His own father or the only men that knows what he's going through? Rated T for innapropriateness. Kurt, Rachel, & Rachel's Dads.


"Kurt its not that big of a deal." Rachel said comforting her best friend. Kurt was lying on her bed sobbing.

"This IS a big deal! What's my dad gonna say?" He wailed, his tears wetting Rachel's bedspread. "You know how he is!"

Rachel sighed and clibmed on the bed beside him. "Kurt, I think you should wait a little whipe longer before deciding this. I mean, how do you even /know/ you're gay?"

Kurt stared coldly into her eyes. "I almost barfed watching porn. Straight porn, Rachel!"

She shushed him. "My dads are in the kitchen!"

He cried harder imagining all of the terrible things his father could possibly call him. Its bad enough he gets this kind of treatement at school, imagine what kind of disorders he coupd develop with the same abuse at home. Kurt knew his dad loved him, but he wasn't exactly sure how he would react. All this time he had been playing straight, now he wasn't exactly goosld at it, bit it was a well enough facade to where he had his father fooled.

"Rachel. It Dad and Daddy." Her father called through the door.

"Come in." They smiled as they walked in the room and kneeled next to the bed.

"Kurt. We heard you crying downstairs."

"What's wrong little buddy?"

Kurt looked up at them and started crying again.

"Can I tell them Kurt? Please? They'd be the only ones to know what to do." Rachel pleaded.

Kurt looked up at her, his eyes red and wet. He nodded and buried his head in the covers.

"Kurt's decided that he's gay and he's scared to tell his dad."

"Oh my." Hiram gasped and covered his mouth in shock.

Both men hugged Kurt as he cried into their shoulders. "Oh Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt. Why didn't you let us know you were indesisive? We could've helped you."

"You're like a son to us. You know you can tell us anything. Especially what you're going through right now."

He sniffed and choked out "I didnt want to admit it to myself. I thought I was just having a personality crisis... apparently not."

Hiram stroked his head. "Well if you're postive about this... you have to tell your father. Not now, but when you're ready."

Kurt nodded. "Ive been going through this for 6 months. He needs to know... in a few more weeks."

"Okay. That makes sense." Leroy said. Kurt sat up and apoligized for soaking the mens shirts. They laughed about it and the men left, whispering.

"Do you wanna spend the night? We can stay up late and sing show tunes. I'm sure your dad wouldnt mind, after all it is Friday." Rachel offered hugging her best friend.

Hiram drove Kurt over to his house to get some clothes. When Kurt got back into the car he sighed.

"Problem?"

He nodded. "Dad asked me if I was planning something "big." I almost cried." He whispered.

"When you tell him you're going to have to be strong. You know that right?"

Kurt nodded. "Do you think you could help me get rid of all those ugly clothes? I mean Im going to be wearing scarves and skinny jeans for the rest of my life." He asked laughing.

"Of course." Hiram laughed. "You look like a scarf man."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the occasional humming of Kurt.

At dinnertime Leroy looked up from his salad and asked kurt if he had decided what he was going to say.

"No, I haven't. W-what did you say to your parents?"

"I told my mom: "Mommy, I like boys and you need to love me like I'm a straight boy." She accepted me." Hiram said.

"I wrote a note when I went to school one morning and when I got back my dad was drinkng and my mom was hugging me and crying." Leroy said. "You know how to communicate with your father, tell him the bast way you know how.

"Well I was thinking of saying "Hey Dad. I know that you love me and I love you too, but I have to tell you something very important. I'm a Ricky Martin."

"Ricky Martin?" Rachel asked.

"He was pretending to be straight after a long time them came out of the closet a few years back." Kurt told her.

"Oh. He knows that?"

"Oh yeah. He was very upset."

They all laughed and finished the night off with showtunes at the piano.

As Kurt drifted off to sleep, he thought about telling his dad and imagined his life after that. He'd be happy with a boyfriend who loved musicals, and theyd go off to college together and get married in New York. Maybe they'd even adopt kids.

He smiled at the thought of his future.

_Ill be okay._ he decided.

_Ill be just fine._

**(A/N: I thought this was kinda cute. I always imagined Kurt going to the about relationship advice and stuff. I might expand their friendship and make some more fics about them, but for now this is it. I think I made myself a new imaginary ship: . :D Review my pretties. xoxodarriencrissxoxo)**


End file.
